


There's only one

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Uranus> First love</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's only one

Hinata's never had a crush before. Maybe because he was almost always occupied with volleyball. Thoughts about volleyball, working hard for volleyball. His life seemed to revolve around volleyball. And then a very grumpy boy stumbled into his life.  
Which also happened to be because of volleyball.

 

His encounter with said boy wasn't exactly the best. They were on the opposite sides of court at first. Everything they were clashed with one another's. And after their dreading loss, he vowed to beat that boy. And with that vow, and a strong feeling in his chest to transcend that boy, he moved forward. Only to be pulled back down after entering the gym on the first day of high school where he found the very same rival who happened to have a name.

 

Kageyama Tobio.

 

As expected they didn't get along. Unexpectedly, they did. They worked together in perfect sync. They were opposites. Yes their personalities clashed, their way of doing things, prospecting, understanding, everything was different. But everyone knew, if anyone could make it work, it would be them. And soon, they started to click outside of the gym too. 

 

Before they knew it, they were going at each other's houses. Hanging around with each other outside of school. More volleyball, but rather than both of their lives revolving around volleyball, it started to revolve around each other. Minor changes really, they would generally go unnoticed. How Hinata would stop on their way to lunch because he knew Kageyama would get a box of milk. It's not like Kageyama didn't make minor changes in his life either. He did because now, he'd also get Hinata a box of juice. 

 

Kageyama would wait by the gate for Hinata so they could walk home together. Hinata would get two meat buns for them. Small changes, really. Until he realized the way his eyes lingered on the setter wasn't exactly something you felt for your friend. It was more than that. 

 

With new found courage from his two encouraging senpais (Noya and Suga) he finally confessed to Kageyama, waiting for his feelings to be rejected, only to end up staring dumbfounded as Kageyama's face turned a bright red that rivaled his own. Never in a million years would he have guessed that the grumpy boy who stumbled into his life would end up being his first love. But now that he looks behind, he should've seen it coming. 

 

Now, years later, as he looks at the sleeping figure on their bed, in their house, as the birds chirp from outside and the bright sun rays filtering the room as a sign of morning, he's grateful. His mother had told him that first loves don't last. But Hinata knew, there couldn't be a second person whose personality would be the complete opposite to his own. Passion that rivaled his own, endless bickering but care nonetheless. He knew for him, his first love would be his last. Because there was only one Kageyama.

 

Hinata had finished making breakfast, it was his turn today. He walked into the room and grinned before flopping on to the sleeping figure "TO-BI-O!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!" 

 

"nn shut up" He grabbed Hinata and pulled him down to wrap his arms around the smaller boy.

"Just five more minutes dumbass" 

"We're gonna be late, stupid"

"Fine, fine." The sheets rustled as he kissed Hinata and sat up. They simply glanced at each other before racing to the bathroom.

 

His first love lasted because it was Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
